


sing sing sing

by littledust



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Families of Choice, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-28
Updated: 2012-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-10 21:44:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledust/pseuds/littledust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darwin and Angel can school everyone else at swing dancing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sing sing sing

"Damn, it really hurts to look at them."

Angel covers her mouth with her hand, trying not to laugh at Darwin's muttered comment. Raven, for reasons only known to her, has decided that Hank needs to learn how to swing dance. Hank certainly has the upper body strength to twirl Raven to her heart's content, but his movements are so stiff he might as well be a corpse. Raven is chewing on her lower lip, no doubt trying to think of a graceful way to tell the boy that he's possibly the worst dancer any of them have ever seen.

"Would a demonstration help?" she calls out. Raven and Hank step away from each other at once, equally grateful expressions on their faces, albeit for different reasons. Angel holds out her hand to Darwin and wiggles her fingers, winking in exaggerated enticement.

"Aw, man, it's been a while," Darwin says.

"Put your money where your mouth is, mister."

Sean puts on a new record as Darwin takes Angel's hand. She laughs as the familiar strains of "Sing Sing Sing (With A Swing)" begin, laughs more as Darwin steps in perfect time with her, laughs most at Alex's disgruntled expression. She'd tell him she's not about to steal his man, but he might take it the wrong way.

Darwin is a damn good dance partner, to her lack of surprise. Angel twists in midair when Darwin throws her off the ground and then does something she's always wanted: she unfurls her wings and glides back into her partner's arms. Darwin grins at her and indicates that she should take flight again with a jerk of his chin. Now _she's_ leading Darwin through a series of complicated spins, wings steadying her as they hum along to the music.

When the song ends, everyone breaks out into wild applause, even Alex, though he stops when Angel whoops and throws her arms around Darwin. "Thanks for giving that back to me," Angel says, because Darwin will get what she means.

"No problem." He hugs her, then puts her down to settle next to Alex again.

"Well, now you have to dance with me," Raven says, eyes alight.

Angel grins. "Start the music again, Sean."


End file.
